It is a common problem in the prior art that paper towel dispensers will freely dispense paper towels in an unrestricted fashion. As such, the situation often presents itself where many items are unrolled by accident. Typically, in order to prevent the unnecessary unrolling of material, the user must operate the paper towel dispensing apparatus with two hands.
Various patents have been issued in the past concerning braking devices for paper towel holders and for rolled paper dispensers. Compton U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,376 describes a support for a conventional roll of perforated paper toweling having a base for mounting on a vertical or horizontal surface, a support rod perpendicular to the base for holding the towel roll, and a manually operable braking device for impeding the unrolling of the towels when one is being torn off the roll. When the braking device is pushed down with one hand, the roll is held steady for removal of a paper towel with the other hand. Two hands are required for the operation of this device.
Vance U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,053 discloses a holder for a roll of paper which has a base shaped to prevent tipping over and which is provided with an upstanding pole for holding a roll of paper in place between a cap and a base. Upstanding parallel spaced guides guide the sheet of paper for removal. Impeding material is placed on the base and pole so as to impede the removal of the sheets. The holder is not anchored so as to prevent tilting over when the item is removed.
Olson U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,102 discloses a paper towel dispensing apparatus which includes a base and an upright rod attached thereto. The roll is installed on the rod with the rod positioned within the hollow interior of the roll. A brake support structure is attached to the base which is spaced from the rod so as to permit a roll of paper towels to be installed on the rod. A releasable attaching means attaches the brake to the rod so as to secure the brake in a braking position. The brake defines an underside surface which frictionally engages an end of the roll when the brake is in the braking position. The frictional engagement stops the roll from rotating and unrolling after a paper towel has been torn from the roll.
Gains et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,824 discloses a paper roll towel dispenser having a primary roll and a reserve roll of paper toweling. As the primary roll becomes depleted, the counterbalancing force of the roll decreases, thereby causing a tucking element to gradually approach the leading end of the reserve roll until the element finally engages the end of the roll. A damper mechanism is provided so as to prevent premature introduction of the leading end.
Bastian U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,316 discloses a paper roll holder which has a back bar adapted to be mounted to a surface. The bracket has a journal that can extend into a core of the paper roll for supporting the towel roll. Spring tension is provided on each side to hold the towels on the holder as well as to give some braking action to the paper towel roll.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paper towel holder which effectively prevents too many sheets from being dispensed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a paper towel holder that is adaptable for horizontal and vertical operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a paper towel holder which is relatively easy to use and simple to install.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading the attached specification and appended claims.